


难忘今肖 选项B

by Tuffy0917



Category: the fans of Noel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuffy0917/pseuds/Tuffy0917
Kudos: 1





	难忘今肖 选项B

选项B：  
这个家伙还是一如既往的喜欢捉弄我……但是身上的欲火已经被他点燃，蚀骨穿心般的难受，我只能顺着他的心意来，“好老公，你给我嘛”我摇着他的左胳膊，掰开他的手心，让他竖起两根手指，小穴正对着坐下去，“啊~好舒服”我故意大声娇喘，小穴猛烈的收缩着，紧紧包裹的手指，凌肖常年和乐器打交道，指腹的薄茧蹭着我的穴肉，虽然不抵那粗长肉棒来的爽快，但还能缓解一下我的空虚。我上下模仿抽插的姿势扭动着，臀瓣在手心撞的啪啪响，爱液从穴口淌下来，淌在凌肖的手上。胸口的两团柔软随着我的扭动上下晃动，波涛汹涌。但越是这样矫揉造作的自慰，愈是将我的欲火助燃的愈大，我好难受，我从未如此渴望凌肖的爱抚，饥渴难耐的我抓着凌肖的右手放在我的柔软上，小手附在他的手上，引导他大力揉捏我的柔软，柔软上立刻出现被粗暴对待的指印，“嗯啊……凌肖…啊啊…操我…求你了。”凌肖看着女孩在自己面前浪荡的自慰，手指能清晰的感受到洞穴内的温暖和她的欲望，小穴不断的流出爱液咕叽咕叽地出声，胸前的红梅被揉搓地挺立着。凌肖本意只是想调戏调戏她，没想到傻姑娘当真了，其实自己也已经被欲火折磨的难耐，既然如此，见好就收。

凌肖抽出手指，一个用力把女孩困在床边和墙角之间，侧身看着女孩湿漉漉的沾满情欲的眼睛。“丫头，我现在就来满足你。”他张嘴含住女孩的耳廓，用舌头在上面的沟壑胡乱的搅弄，吮吸女孩的耳垂。“唔啊！”我呻吟着颤抖着身体，在凌肖的刺激下第一次泄了身子。“啧，真敏感……不过我喜欢。”凌肖放开我的耳朵，转而堵住我的嘴，抬起我的左腿，侧身捅入我的小穴中。渴望已久的肉棒终于进入，我感觉飘飘欲仙，抱住凌肖，希望再深入一些。“傻丫头，这么急啊，抱得太紧我动不了了。”“哦哦，不好意思”我窘迫地放开凌肖，他轻笑一声，揉揉我的头，握住我的手和我十指相扣，开始了身下的律动。高潮后的身体愈发敏感，他九浅一深地抽插着，只是女孩的小嘴紧紧咬着自己不放，舒服地让他差点交枪。我禁不住凌肖这么大力的顶弄，修剪得整整齐齐的指甲抓着他的后背，留下一道道凌乱的抓痕，止不住的呻吟从嘴巴里溢出。我们身上都出了汗，咸湿的汗水打湿了交合处的毛发，把我们紧紧的连接在一起，仿佛我们天生就该如此。凌肖捏一下我的屁股，性感沙哑的声音飘进耳朵里“宝贝，你夹的太紧了，这样我会忍不住的。”“那你就射进来吧。”我扭扭腰，和凌肖之间空出一点距离，他默许了我的请求，把我的腿掰开的角度更大了，大幅度地抽插着，我只觉得我的意识越来越模糊，小穴开始逐渐收缩，耳边仿佛响起炸开的烟花，只感觉身体里的液体喷薄而出。滚热的爱液打在肉棒上，凌肖低吼着抽插几下，射在了花心的深处。

凌肖把肉棒抽出“啧，我还硬着呢。”他挠挠头，把女孩抱进浴室清洗。手指伸进小穴中抠挖里面的黏液，“嗯嗯~”我闷哼着，脚趾卷曲，缓缓睁开眼，看见和我一起坐在热水里的凌肖。“醒了？醒了就放松一点，不然洗不干净。”他的声音仿佛比平时轻柔了许多，我笑着揉揉他的头“弟弟，你真好。”“嗯，我是很好，不过我不是你弟弟。凌肖抬起头认真的看着我“我知道，但是感觉姐弟相称很亲密。来叫姐姐。”“啧，什么乱七八糟的，不叫。”凌肖别过头，但很快又转过来，把我压在身下，浴缸里的热水溢出一点，空气里湿热的氛围中旖旎着情趣，凌肖看着我的眼睛喊了一声“姐姐。”诶？我开心的笑了“诶，我的好弟弟。”伸手要去揉他的头却被他按住不能动弹，“那么姐姐，你的要求我满足了，礼尚往来，来满足我的要求吧。”他一使劲，挺硬的肉棒再次插入，又是一场纠缠。

你问我什么感觉？当然是难忘今宵，啊不，是难忘今肖！


End file.
